


C'est un secret

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Growing Up, It's not Homo if you Don't Swallow, M/M, No Homo, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: C'était en septembre, il faisait encore beau et chaud. Patrick Hockstetter dormait à l'arrière de la Firebird, pendant que Henry et Vic jouaient à celui qui arriverait à finir la bouteille de gnôle que ce dernier avait chouré à son oncle.Leur jeu s'est alors vite transformé en quelque chose d'un peu plus excitant.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Victor Criss
Kudos: 8





	C'est un secret

La première fois que Vic avait sucé Henry Bowers, c'était peu après la rentrée scolaire.  
Patrick, Henry et lui séchaient déjà les cours et Vic avait ramené de la gnôle volée à son oncle. C'était une eau de vie qu'il fabriquait lui-même dans sa cave, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne respectait pas les taux d'alcool autorisés. Après quelques rasades, les adolescents étaient fins saouls.  
Patrick était endormi sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, recroquevillé en position fœtale, pendant qu'Henry et Victor écoutaient la radio en tentant de voir lequel s'écroulerait en premier. Vic avait une technique : il prenait de petites gorgées, tandis qu'Henry se sentait obligé d'en prendre des grandes, qui faisait aller et venir sa glotte quand il déglutissait.  
Vic trouvait ça fascinant à regarder.

Cette attraction pour Henry n'était pas nouvelle : ils l'avaient tous à des degrés divers, et c'était la raison pour laquelle, malgré son sale caractère et un père psychotique, ils continuaient à traîner avec lui. Henry était un astre autour duquel il était facile de tourner, juste en se laissant entraîner par sa gravité. Il n'y avait pas d'explication, Henry avait un charisme, un charme naturel qui donnait envie aux mauvais garçons d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire et admirer simplement sa façon d'être, rire à ses vacheries, et surtout se sentir privilégiés d'être ceux qu'Henry avait choisi comme amis.  
Parfois, il est vrai que Vic se demandait s'ils étaient ses amis ou ses faire-valoir. Henry n'était pas très tendre, il montrait rarement de l'intérêt pour les autres traitant de faiblesse la moindre marque de sentiment.  
Mais cela ne rendait que plus intenses les maigres manifestations de considération qu'il pouvait avoir, comme de garder une place pour quelqu'un à la table de la cantine, proposer une sortie à une seule personne au lieu du groupe, ou ses trop rares éclats de rire spontanés quand une plaisanterie faisait mouche.  
  
Derrière eux, Patrick émit un ronflement sonore et Henry pouffa alors qu'il était en train de prendre une gorgée, et il recracha un peu d'alcool par le nez. Il jura en s'essuyant, la bouteille coincée entre les cuisses, son visage s'assombrissant de taches rouge d'embarras et de colère tandis qu'il toussait comme un malheureux.  
Vic n'osa pas rire, même s'il en avait envie. Il n'était pas suffisamment désinhibé pour oublier ce qu'Henry faisait à ceux qui se moquaient de lui. Au lieu de ça, il tendit un chiffon d'une main tremblante et Henry s'en empara en vociférant à voix basse, afin d'essayer de faire passer la douleur pour de l'énervement.  
Vic n'était pas dupe. Il détourna la tête pour regarder par la vitre, histoire de donner à Henry le temps de se redonner une contenance. Ils étaient devant le Pont des Baisers, juste avant le tunnel, et de là où Vic était, il pouvait voir ce qui était gravé dans le bois de la barrière, tous les Machin ♥ Bidule et autres initiales entourées d'un cœur. Il n'y avait aucun V, aucun Victor sur la barrière, et encore moins un H. Il se demanda vaguement si Henry n'était pas frustré qu'aucune fille ne veuille de lui. Il n'avait pas fait mine d'être intéressé par les filles de l'école, mais il devait bien avoir envie d'avoir une copine, c'était seulement naturel à leur âge, du moins c'était ce que l'oncle de Vic disait toujours en le voyant.  
Il y avait deux trois filles que Vic trouvait jolies. Greta Keene par exemple. Si elle n'était pas autant entourée il serait bien allé lui parler, mais elle avait trop de copines autour d'elle. C'était ennuyeux d'aborder une fille au sein d'un groupe, les autres ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de glousser comme des pintades.  
« La bouteille est presque vide. », déclara Henry d'une voix rauque.  
Vic se tourna à nouveau vers lui mais Henry ne fit aucun geste pour lui donner la bouteille. Elle était toujours entre ses cuisses, et Vic eut un moment d'hésitation, mais il céda sous la pression du regard d'Henry qui insistait visiblement pour qu'il vienne la chercher.  
Il tira par le goulot, toutefois Henry resserra sa prise et la bouteille ne bougea pas d'un iota.  
« C'est tout ce que tu as ? », siffla Henry avec un sourire en coin. « T'as vraiment une force de fillette ! »  
Vic sentit ses joues s'embraser et il tira plus fort, sans succès.  
\- Henry !, grogna-t-il.  
\- Tu tiens peut-être l'alcool parce que ton oncle est un poivrot, cracha Henry. C'est dans les gènes ces saletés-là !  
\- C'est pas moi qui ai la gêne d'abord !, rétorqua Victor, la langue pâteuse, avant de s'agenouiller entre les sièges pour améliorer sa prise sur la bouteille et tirer de plus belle.  
Il réussit enfin à la déloger, mais Henry l'attrapa à son tour et cogna le goulot à ses dents, avalant le reste d'une seule gorgée.  
\- Hey !!, s'offusqua Vic – il n'avait pas tellement envie de la boire, mais il se sentait indigné d'avoir fait tant d'efforts pour rien.  
\- Ferme-la, mauviette !, lança Henry avec un air de contentement.  
Il referma les cuisses sur la main de Vic, ce dernier se rendant compte qu'il l'avait laissé là sans s'en apercevoir. Il regarda Henry et ce dernier sourit en montrant les dents.  
\- Vas-y, retire-la.  
Les cuisses d'Henry étaient dures et broyaient ses doigts contre le denim de son jeans. Avec quelques difficultés, il récupéra sa main rougie par le frottement et grimaça, prêt à faire un commentaire, mais Henry l'attrapa pour la caler à nouveau entre ses cuisses, étranglant toutes remarques dans le gosier de Victor.  
Cette fois, ses doigts gourds reposaient contre la braguette d'Henry, et Victor pouvait clairement sentir la bosse de son entrejambe en dessous.  
\- Retire-la, susurra à nouveau Henry avec une étincelle étrange dans l’œil.  
\- Henry, s'il te plaît...  
\- Fais-le !, gronda-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.  
Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Vic tira sans conviction, mais sa main était fermement maintenue. Il avança à quatre pattes.  
\- S'il te plaît, c'est pas drôle, marmonna-t-il en donnant des secousses.  
Henry ricana et Vic s'en voulu d'aimer ça en dépit de la situation.  
La main d'Henry lui tapota le visage et son pouce caressa ses lèvres. La respiration de Vic se figea et il fixa Henry par en-dessous, ne sachant qu'elle réaction avoir ni laquelle était attendue. Il ouvrit la bouche et le pouce d'Henry se glissa à l'intérieur. Il caressa sa langue et l'atmosphère devînt bizarre.

Les yeux bleus d'Henry ne le lâchaient plus et Vic ne pouvait pas nier qu'il appréciait l'attention. Il referma ses lèvres autour du doigt et suça. Le sourire d'Henry s'élargit et il hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. La honte se changea en satisfaction et Victor sentit la bosse contre ses doigts s'étendre et pulser. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement.  
\- C'est ta faute, tu dois me rembourser, murmura Henry.  
Vic haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Henry se débarrassa de la bouteille vide à l'arrière sans se soucier de réveiller Patrick, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Victor, quant à lui, se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et il relâcha le pouce d'Henry en se redressant mais ce dernier l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.  
\- Je le dirais à personne, chuchota Henry en pressant la main de Victor contre son érection. Ce sera notre secret, okay ?  
Les mots firent frissonner Victor plus que l'intimité du contact. C'était ce qu'il désirait, une relation unique avec Henry, quelque chose de spécial. Il en crevait sans pouvoir l'avouer.  
\- Tu rembourses, d'accord ? Juste...juste tu rembourses, souffla Henry tout près de sa joue.  
Vic déglutit avant de balbutier :  
\- D'accord.  
Les cuisses d'Henry s'ouvrirent, libérant enfin sa main. Puis Henry défit sa braguette et sortit son pénis durcit.  
Victor écarquilla les yeux.  
\- C'est la première fois que t'en vois une ou quoi ?, se moqua Henry avant de le tirer vers lui, vers le bas, et Vic comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait qu'il fasse.  
\- Henry, je sais pas si...  
\- Fais-le, ordonna à nouveau Henry. Fais-le, ou je dis à ton oncle que t'es allé piquer sa gnôle pendant qu'il était bourré.  
L'oncle de Victor n'était pas une personne très aimable et il avait le coup de ceinture leste, pourtant Victor continua d'hésiter. Cependant, il ne résista pas quand Henry lui enfonça la tête entre ses cuisses. Il se mit à lécher doucement.  
Henry lâcha un soupir d'aise en renversant la tête en arrière. Un sentiment de victoire envahit Vic, suffisamment pour qu'il s'enhardisse et se rapproche. Il poursuivit ses petits coups de langue, apprivoisant l'idée, la texture, l'odeur et le mélange d'humiliation et de désir.  
Il tenta timidement une caresse du bout des doigts et Henry gémit en écartant davantage les jambes. Vic redressa la tête pour le regarder et se cogna au volant. Il contempla Henry avec des yeux ronds : ce dernier était détendu, abandonné, son torse se soulevant rapidement. Sa gorge était écarlate et son visage, qu'il voyait à peine par en-dessous, semblait l'être aussi.  
Son sexe tressaillit et Vic comprit à ce moment-là qu'Henry aimait ce qu'il faisait, et que s'il continuait bien, il arriverait à le faire jouir. La pensée l'illumina comme un sapin de Noël et il posa ses lèvres sur le gland, tentant de laper celui-ci avec le bout de sa langue.  
\- AH !!, éructa Henry pour seul avertissement.  
Victor sursauta en sentant le sperme et il s'écarta assez pour que le reste retombe sur le t-shirt d'Henry. Ce dernier tira sur le col de Victor, l'obligeant à rester tout près pour regarder sa verge tressauter.  
Quand ce fut terminé, la poigne d'Henry se relâcha et Vic se redressa vivement, hagard et les genoux douloureux à cause de la position inconfortable entre les sièges.  
\- Si t'en parles..., commença Henry, la voix haletante.  
\- C'est secret, le coupa vivement Victor en prenant le chiffon de tout à l'heure pour tenter de retirer le goût de la semence sur sa langue.  
Henry sourit, les yeux au plafond. Il ferma les paupières, apaisé.  
\- Ouais, c'est secret.  
  
Après ça, c'est devenu une habitude. Henry n'avait pas besoin de demander. Ça arrivait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Le reste du temps, Henry ne mentionnait jamais ce qui se passait entre eux et ils étaient toujours entourés de Patrick, le Rôteur et les autres. En y réfléchissant, Vic avait presque l'impression que parfois, cela rassurait Henry de ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. D'autres fois, c'était lui qui entraînait Vic à l'écart pour faire leur petite affaire. C'était difficile de savoir ce qu'Henry pensait de tout ça, aussi Vic avait-il pris la décision de ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec ça. Il prenait ce qui venait, sans s'appesantir sur la signification des choses : il était jeune, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se permettre indéfiniment de rester dans cet état d'attente, dans cet entre-deux qu'était l'adolescence. Déjà, les responsabilités commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez, ses parents qui voulaient qu'il aille faire des études professionnelles à Bangor, notamment. Contrairement à Henry, il n'était pas mauvais élève (sans être bon pour autant, il était plutôt moyen) et il attendait de quitter l'école de Derry pour prendre son envol. Il n'espérait pas faire fortune, mais au moins avoir une formation technique qui lui permettrait de survivre - peut-être dans l'électronique ou la machinerie, il n'était pas sûr.  
  
L'avenir était une mer de brume, il savait juste vaguement dans quelle direction il voulait aller, et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici. La petite ville de Derry, il y avait quelque chose ici de bizarre, qui filait le frisson. Il s'était acoquiné avec les délinquants du coin pour la seule raison qu'il avait besoin de se prouver qu'il n'avait pas peur, mais c'était une façade.  
Il était certain d'avoir entendu des voix dans le caniveau, un jour de pluie. Des ombres mouvantes dans une ruelle entre la pharmacie et le boucher. Des cris d'enfants qui avaient l'air plus terrifiés qu'excités - mais ça ne voulait rien dire, rien dire du tout.  
Et surtout, les regards vides des adultes autour de lui quand il se passait quelque chose d'inhabituel. C'était comme si tout le monde était anesthésié. Il avait remarqué ça chez ses parents aussi.  
  
Il voulait quitter ce trou avant de devenir comme eux, mais personne dans son groupe d'amis n'était au courant.  
Aucun d'eux ne lui manquerait, sauf peut-être Henry, parce que malgré son caractère, il avait toujours les meilleures blagues, il débordait d'assurance et quand on était avec lui, on se sentait invincible, aussi Vic chérissait-il ce sentiment. Il admirait Henry, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'agenouillait devant lui dans la chaufferie de l'école pour sucer son pénis, excité à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être surpris par le concierge Monsieur Marsh, et aussi par les sons de gorge que produisait Henry lorsqu'il ressentait du plaisir, ces petits couinements retenus, et le contact de sa main ferme dans ses cheveux, qui poussait légèrement mais pas assez pour être autoritaire, pas assez pour que Vic se sente forcé.  
C'était brûlant, l'avidité d'Henry quand il l'entraînait à l'écart, avec ses mains moites le tirant par le bras, le poussant, et il y avait une fois où ils l'avaient fait au cinéma dans le noir, il y avait quelques personnes dans la salle, le Rôteur était parti chercher du pop-corn, il allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre, et Vic avait jouit dans son pantalon pendant qu'il essuyait le sperme d'Henry avec un mouchoir, les lèvres endolories d'avoir essayé d'enfourner sa queue large dans sa bouche.  
Il aimait qu'Henry le désire tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réclamer davantage. Vic n'était jamais celui qui faisait la démarche, c'était toujours Henry. Henry, qui faisait semblant d'être celui qui commandait, mais qui gémissait dans sa main quand Vic lui empoignait vigoureusement les bourses en tétant le bout de sa bite. Henry et ses doigts qui caressaient les cheveux blonds de Vic pendant que ce dernier refermait sa braguette avant de se relever.  
Henry encore qui pouvait hurler sur ses amis, mais pas sur Vic, non. Presque jamais.  
  
Plus l'année progressait et plus Henry devenait instable. Victor ignorait les facteurs, il savait juste qu'Henry lui demandait de plus en plus souvent de lui tailler une pipe à l'arrière de sa voiture et qu'après il ne le regardait pas, ne lui parlait pas, et le déposait dans sa rue sans un merci ni un au-revoir.  
Vic commençait à se dire qu'il était peut-être temps que leur secret cesse. Toutefois il n'avait aucun moyen d'arrêter. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Henry, peur de ce qu'il ferait s'il réalisait que l'année prochaine, Victor allait partir - tout comme Patrick, tout comme le Rôteur, et la plupart des membres du gang. Parce que c'était ce que les enfants faisaient à partir d'un certain temps : ils grandissaient.  
Henry devait bien s'en douter, non ?

« Henry... »  
Vic voulait poser la question. Il trouvait Henry à cran ces derniers jours. Ils avaient eu leurs résultats de fin d'année et à voir l'hématome sur la joue d'Henry, son père n'avait pas trop apprécié.  
Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment, mais il avait besoin de savoir.  
« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ? », demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.  
Patrick, qui était en train de dessiner des nichons sur le casier du Nouveau, se figea. Henry jeta à Vic un regard glacial et ce dernier détourna vivement les yeux.  
\- Mon père veut que je devienne apprenti au garage Ford sur la grande avenue.  
Victor se redressa, surpris de la réponse. Cette fois, ce fut Henry qui regarda ailleurs.  
\- Tu veux devenir mécano ?  
\- Je sais pas !, s'énerva Henry, un peu trop fort pour quelque chose d'aussi anodin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ?  
Vic haussa les épaules, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la peur dans ses yeux. Ils en étaient tous là, personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il allait devenir.  
\- Moi, je vais devenir artiste, s'exclama Patrick en rigolant tout en montrant du pouce son "oeuvre" taggué sur la porte de casier.  
\- Pour ça faudrait que t'ais du talent !, rétorqua Vic en gloussant.  
\- Oh ta gueule !  
Ils n'étaient pas obligé d'y penser tout de suite. L'été se profilait et ils avaient encore une année entière pour y réfléchir.  
Une année durant laquelle Vic espérait que sa relation avec Henry allait un peu plus s'approfondir.

**Author's Note:**

> Sauf que Victor Criss, tout comme Patrick Hockstetter et Reginald 'Le Rôteur' Huggins, ne passerait jamais l'été 1989.


End file.
